El Fénix, el ser inmortal
by Dancrossf
Summary: El ser inmortal por alguien y con esto llevar a cuestas un gran peso. El vivir para siempre pero con condiciones. El nunca poder encajar en algún lugar. El ver nacer y morir a las personas que aprecias... una y otra vez. Quedar como un simple fantasma en la memoria de algunos y todos. El peso del precio por la inmortalidad ¿Valdrá la pena? Si él aun vive, tal vez si .
1. Chapter 1

**El Fénix, el ser inmortal.**

**Introducción**

Hace muchos años, una joven pareja parecía tener todo en orden, hasta que uno de ellos se obsesiono en convertirse en un ser inmortal, sin importarle el precio. Más la otra parte lo amaba tanto que decidió también buscarla, para poder estar junto con él por siempre.

Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes para buscar la fuente de la inmortalidad y no iban a descansar hasta que la encontraran.

El primero en encontrarla fue él, al pasar el tiempo el fue tomando muchos nombres y finalmente se nombro así mismo Slade.

Ella era 7 años menor que él, cuando empezaron la búsqueda. Ella encontró una manera diferente a la de Slade de ser inmortal.

Ambos eran inmortales pero ninguno sabía donde estaba el otro, pero a Slade no le interesaba mucho este hecho, el ahora solo quería ser el villano más grande de todos los tiempos y reconocido como tal. Ella trataba de buscarlo lo más que podía, pero cada cierto tiempo ella tenía que pagar un precio por su inmortalidad, este había sido un gran secreto que la iba atormentando cada vez… ¿menos o más?

Ella había recorrido todo el mundo en busca de él, ella sabía que había una pequeña posibilidad de que él no hubiera podido volverse inmortal. Pero ella seguía en busca de él.

Hace 2 años hubo el más grande golpe criminal en todo el mundo. El caos reinaba por todas las esquinas del planeta, los héroes no se daban abasto a tanto mal y corrupción, algunos ya habían sido reportados como muertos o desaparecidos.

Y todo eso ocurrió bajo la orden de uno de los criminales más famosos, su nombre era "Slade".

Las cosas lograron cambiar hasta el presente. Gracias a Doctor Fate , Capitan Marvel, y los linternas verdes , quienes lograron erradicar parte del mal y lo siguen haciendo aun en el presente.

(N)= nombre

(A) = apellido

(E) = tu edad


	2. 1: Y aquí empezó todo

(N)Tú nombre

(A)Tú apellido

(E)Tú edad

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Se supone que la vida tiene altos y bajos, y como tal todo pasa a medida que pasa el tiempo aun para aquellos que ya no sienten el paso de los años como yo.

Ya he vivido barias vidas, viajado por todo el mundo, conocido a muchas personas y como tal verlas morir a todas y cada una de ellas.

Yo camino sobre el tiempo, por lo tanto no lo siento pasar en lo absoluto. Mi nombre es (N y A) , y mi edad … eso sí que es un tema largo de conversación, cuando empecé esta búsqueda yo tenía (E), Ahora ya han pasado casi 200 o 300 años, eh visto a la humanidad cambiar rápidamente, ya sea a su comprensión a criaturas extrañas, a hechos fuera de lo común como lo soy yo.

Aun recuerdo cuando fui confundido por un vampiro en Transilvania y llamada bruja en Salem.

No sabía que yendo a todos esos lugares casi me matarían…

También he ido conociendo a muchas criaturas, como vampiros, hombres lobo y otros seres más.

Y comprendí lo que era yo realmente, una criatura que vive a costa de un precio… uno muy grande.

* * *

En algún punto del polo norte. 12 /04/2013. 08:17 am.

Un páramo nevado, sumido en la más pura luz que aparece cada mucho tiempo.

Un reflejo se encuentra allí, a la vista de todos y todo. Algo que yace atrapado en un glasear de hielo hacia ya muchas décadas , había sido encontrado por un proyecto de exploración y estaban en el proceso de encontrar aquello que brillaba con tanta intensidad.

Una investigación hecha por el millonario Bruce Wayne, quien buscaba un tesoro de nombre "Las gemas de Aarón" , las cuales tienen las habilidades de concederte un deseo .

* * *

Happy Harbor Monte justicia 05:35 pm

Megan se encontraba hacienda sus maletas. Wally, al igual que Dick , Coner y Kaldur. Todos ellos estaban siendo enviados a una misión de reconocimiento a un paramo nevado en el polo norte. Batman había dudado en enviarlos pero, tras su reciente progreso como equipo (1).Esta era una Misión peligrosa, no por el frio ambiente en el que se encontraban; sino por el reciente número de desaparecidos en los últimos meses. Casi fueron dos grupos de expertos que envió Bruce Wayne, a extraer del hielo, un tesoro importante.

Batman estaba en el monte justicia junto con el capitán Marvel.

— Esto es un poco peligroso ¿no crees? – dijo el capitán

— Pero aun así esta es la última medida pacifica .

— Pero, ellos corren el riesgo de desaparecer como los demás

— Pero ellos no son como los demás

— Aunque tengan poderes y habilidades especiales, ¿Qué te hace creer que aceptaran si les dices que van a buscar algo en medio de la nada?

— Ellos aceptaran, ellos no dudan como tú en estos asuntos

— Eres sin duda increíble – dijo molesto Marvel y se fue de allí sin mediar otra palabra mas

Batman se quedo revisando unos últimos datos…

— Como bruce Wayne hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance y fallo, pero como Batman aun puedo salvar a toda la gente que ha desaparecido.

EL equipo llego hasta donde estaba Batman, ellos llevaban ropa invernal .

— Estamos listos – dijo Akualad

— Entonces partirán de inmediato, el capitán Marvel los acompañara hasta el lugar y será su respaldo por si algo anormal aparece ¿entendido?

— Claro, entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?- dijo wally

— Que llegue un mensaje – Batman dijo mirando una pantalla

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, un video mensaje llego .

Flecha verde apareció en la pantalla diciendo "el plan A fallo, traigan a los refuerzos."

- Ya es hora, buena suerte.

Ellos subieron a la bio-nave, mientras el capitán Marvel volaba a su lado.

* * *

Polo norte. En algún punto del área 3J

09:29 am

Flecha verde se encontraba en un bunker junto con unas 20 personas, entre científicos y trabajadores. Todos ellos estaban a terrados y se estaban congelando debido al frio.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaran?- dio un hombre corpulento de nombre Royer

— Llegaran pronto, solo ten calma. – dijo flecha verde

— Es fácil para usted decirlo, nosotros no somos héroes ni nada. – dijo malhumorado el tipo.

— Éramos cientos ahora solo somos 20 – argumentaba otro sujeto

— Solo aguarden unas horas, ellos llegaran pronto. – dijo un poco molesto flecha verde

— No podemos esperar más tiempo, esa cosa nos encontrara y posiblemente nos matara .

— Entonces salgan de aquí y sobrevivan por su cuenta, yo esperare

— No te importamos en lo más mínimo ¿no? – dijo ofendido Roger

Flecha verde se hecho en el piso de metal y se puso a dormir, aun con todos los gritos de los supervivientes.

* * *

Bio- nave ,

20 m del punto de llegada

Así que , cuando lleguemos ¿ Qué aremos ?

— Por ahora solo es una misión de reconocimiento, debemos solamente tomar imágenes

— ¿Entonces seremos fotógrafos? – dijo incrédulo Robin

— Sí, pero debemos hacerlo rápidamente, también debemos traer a un grupo de personas que están a la espera con fecha verde.

— Esto será fantástico, podre tomar muchas fotos para recuerdos.- dijo Megan telepáticamente

— Eso me recuerda, mantenga silencio radial en todo momento, y Megan enlázanos mentalmente , deben dar un informe cada 5 minutos , nos dividiremos en parejas.

— Genial, yo voy con..

— Robin, chico flash , ustedes irán al sur del campamento

— Super boy , Artemiss , ustedes irán al este

— Megan y yo iremos al oeste

— Y ¿y qué paso con el norte?- pregunto Wally.

— El equipo que termine primero se encargara del norte, eso es todo.

Batman estaba investigando sobre desapariciones en el punto de la excavación…

Habían leyendas de personas que desaparecían, hace 20 , 30 , 50 o más de 100 años. Por una criatura llamada " el fantasma de la nieve"

— Solo eso, espero que ellos traigan alguna prueba de que esa cosa existe

* * *

Una pequeña tormenta de nieve se avecinaba al campamento vacio , destinado para ser ocupado por 1200 personas para una investigación de unos pocos meses, un pequeño brillo alumbro aquel paramo desierto .Una nave roja descendió y 5 héroes descendieron de ella , junto con un sexto héroe que se les unió segundos después. Ellos caminaron hasta un depósito de armas que se encontraba casi destruido a excepción de una pequeña trampilla sellada en el suelo, Superboy la abrió y casi todos ellos entraron en ella, a excepción del capitán Marvel, quien no entraba por la trampilla .

— Oh , genial esto es lo que me faltaba – dijo molesto el capitán , tras quedarse afuera en medio de la tormenta.

Ellos recorrieron un serie de túneles hasta que llegaron al bunker , en donde estaba esperando flecha verde con un grupo de personas a su alrededor tirándole cartas de póker a la cara .

— ¿Todos están aquí? – pregunto Robin observando a todos ellos

— Todos los que aun quedamos vivos- dijo molesto Royer

— Ya dejen de decir eso, los demás solo fueron secuestrados – dijo una chica.

— Deja de soñar, esto es real, y mientras más pronto nos vallamos de aquí, mas pronto -saldremos de esta pesadilla – respondió duramente Royer

— Siempre fuiste y será pesimista Royer . – le dijo la chica

— ¿Están todos? – pregunto nuevamente Robin

— Sí, eso creo . ¿ya nos iremos? – dijo flecha verde

— Si, en cuanto tomemos una cuantas fotos – dijo chico flash

— ¿Cuánto más les tardara eso?- pregunto la mujer

— Una hora a lo mucho – dijo Aqualad

— ¡Una hora ! ¿Debes estar bromeando no?- volvió a interrumpir Royer

— No, es por eso que los llevaremos a las naves de escape y dos héroes los escoltaran de vuelta a estados unidos

— Será mejor que nos apresuremos, tal vez hasta incluso esa cosa se haya comido las naves

— Será mejor que te calles o voy a.. – amenazo Royer a flecha verde, pero este se levanto y le tomo de la camina a aquel hombre y lo izo caer al suelo

— Ya me canse de 8 horas de oírlo quejarse, así que ya cállese ¿sí?

Todos se prepararon para salir al frio de la superficie, el capitán Marvel estaba tiritando de frio , pero al ver que los chicos se aproximaban se puso firme .

— ¿Son todos ?- pregunto el capitán a Aqualad

— Sí, son todos- respondió él

— Entonces andando – dio el capitán caminando delante de todos ellos

El los escoltó hasta un hangar en donde habían 4 naves , cinco personas subieron por nave , Robin les indico a 4 personas como pilotear las naves .

— Tendremos que ir a tomar algunas fotos, cuando alguno de nosotros regrese primero encenderán las naves y comenzaran el viaje de regreso ¿de acuerdo?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo menos Royer quien con mala cara también acepto. Flecha verde se quedo con los sobrevivientes junto con el capitán Marvel, quien ya estaba aburrido.

Se dividieron en parejas y empezaron su búsqueda….

**(1) Episdio 19 de Young justice (primera temporada)**


End file.
